So Much for My Happy Ending
by Thalia Extraordinare
Summary: Light was already on the verge of all this. There was no turning back. But what if… He changed his gender?  Shounen-ai/Yaoi. LxLight, MelloxMatt.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **My first Fan-Fiction story. If you must leave criticism, give a reason for I am willing to make this better. Also, please check out my profile for a poll that will be made shortly regarding this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note. If I did, I would have made everyone live and give them their happy ending.

**Full Summary:**

Light was already on the verge of all this. There was no turning back. But what if… He changed his gender? _Pairings are not yet determined. Please vote in the poll._

* * *

><p><span>So Much for My Happy Ending<span>

~T~

_Prologue; Ryuk's Plan_

There was always this feeling, as if everything could go wrong. But Light decided to ignore it. He could win this war, right? Even if the so-called Hideki Ryuuga had won the battle earlier that day, and Light had not been able to seen that one coming.

The death note had become a large part of his life, and now L, the world's greatest detective, was closer to trying to catch him. Light silently cursed the man, whom was hidden in the safe of his room, his face only known to very few. L was getting so close, so much it was making Light tense. L had no idea of him being Kira, right?

Ryuk was laughing at him, watching as Light showed some uneasiness. Light and Ryuk were at the comfort of Light's room. Tidy, and with no garbage in sight, the room showed the room of a leader, who was never home.

Light had just met the so-called "L", or at least, that's what he thought. This person could have easily been a decoy, a trap to make Light react.

Of course, Light never took any possibility lightly (No pun intended). He reasoned out which one was the most reasonable.

"Hyuk, hyuk!" Ryuk laughed. "Hey Light, do you want to know a way to make it more fun?"

Light looked up from his desk at the strange Shinigami expectantly. "What do you mean Ryuk?"

Ryuk stared at him. "You know now very well that nothing in this world is impossible."

Light kept staring expectantly, waiting for the Shinigami, who had to make _everything _a suspenseful speech, to continue.

Ryuk continued, understanding Light's silence. "The Shinigami have many different abilities, though they are not used, for we do not normally interact with humans. This is another trade that can be made from the Shinigami to the owner of the death note. The Shinigami do not use this ability, for we do not feel any desire to change ourselves."  
>Light narrowed his eyes. "Change yourselves? Into what exactly, Ryuk, into what can we change in?"<p>

Ryuk's eyes shone with a gleam of amusement.

"You may change your gender."

Light's eyes widened slightly. A silence followed soon after. After a while, Light laughed wholeheartedly.

"Ryuk, why would I change my gender? It is highly unreasonable and …" Light stopped talking, a plan forming in his strange head. "… and perfect!"

Ryuk laughed again.

Oh, humans were so much fun.

"What is the exchange for it Ryuk?" Light asked, looking at the Shinigami attentively.

Ryuk stayed silent for a while. "This is so ancient is has not been used for some millenniums. … There is no trade."  
>Light looked at him, narrowing his eyes again. "Are you confident about that, Ryuk?"<br>"Indeed I am. I cannot see any trade that has to be done."  
>Light looked at the death note in front of him thoughtfully. If he could change his gender, he could pose as someone else.<p>

Posing as someone else could easily make L think he is dealing with two Kiras. There was that possibility.

It could easily clear the name of Light Yagami, and it could easily get everyone to think a mystical spirit was the one who causing this much trouble to the world. There was this possibility as well.

Either way, both could confuse L easily, with just that little disguise.

Light smirked as his plan was slowly taking a good shape, that was willing to be the winner of this whole ordeal.

"Ryuk, give me the details. How do I change my gender?"

_Watch out L, I've got you cornered right where I want you. You may think you have the upper hand in showing your face, taunting me to kill you, knowing I cannot, but I've got a trump card I am willing to use soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I would like some reviews, and some comments regarding the whole idea. Side note: There <strong>_**is something Light has to give in exchange for that. **_**Just that it will be revealed later on, and Ryuk has no idea, since it is an old tactic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I will give a shout out to valeryGyllenhaal for being such a sweetheart and being the first reviewer to my first story. Thank you. :D Shout out to AikiaJuniper, Detective W, KingdomHeartsFan01 for favoring my story. Wouldn't mind reviews, I believe there are anonymous reviews available to be made. ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Nada from Death Note, unfortunately.

* * *

><p><span>So Much for My Happy Ending<span>

~T~

_Lei Tenshino; Hideki Ryuuga_

Anything but silence filled the corridors as a brunette walked quickly through them. She wore a white shirt with a rose pink cardigan with some regular jeans. She also wore a head band that combined nicely with the rest of her outfit. She silently cursed a certain Shinigami as she hurried, not wanting to be spotted.

Her light brown hair flew along with her bag as she ran, and her brown-red eyes narrowed as she spotted a young man with spiky and messy dark hair and with panda-like eyes.

_Not now! Damn it._

She quickly came to a halt and gave a sharp turn. Not going to make him meet me beforehand.

The young man simply in his mind shrugged off the strange behavior of the young woman as she ran off.

_I believe I shall find the cafeteria now. I don't think Yagami-kun has arrived at this school yet. If this proves to be a waste of time, I will ask Yagami-san about his son then._ 'Hideki Ryuuga' thought to himself as he turned around and walked, crouching, to the main cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Light growled as she arrived at the principal's office. Why did she have to do this again?<p>

Oh right.

She knocked on the door and put on his daily façade; an innocent and brilliant student ready to start a few days late at To Oh University.

"Do come in." A voice chimed as the door was opened. Light, again, silently cursed at Ryuk as she walked in, giving the red haired secretary a big smile.

"Excuse me ma'am, will you please direct me to the principal to turn in my personal files? I am in a bit of a hurry to start!" Light gave a charming smile.

"Of course, my dear child!" The secretary smiled back. "I can take those files and give your schedule."

Light nodded and gave the folder she had been carrying to the redhead. The redhead immediately started to look for the main file.

"Oh, let me help." Light said as she took the files from the red head and immediately pulled out the General Information file.

"Oh, thank you dear! Your name is Lei Tenshino?"

Light gave a fake smile. "Yes. I am afraid I shall be leaving now. Classes unfortunately start at 8 o' clock sharp!"

The redhead nodded. "Of course." She took out an envelope as 'Lei' waited 'patiently'.

_If I don't get out of here soon, then the plan won't go according to its timing. Damn it, hurry up!_

A knock was heard. Light stiffened.

"Come in!" The secretary chimed in again.

Light's eye twitched. "Here you go darling."

The woman gave Light her schedule as she nodded quickly.

"Thank you and see you soon!" She yelled out quickly as she ran out of the office.

The secretary assumed it was because of the time. "Good-bye dear!" She watched as a young woman came in, looking very professional.

"Excuse me ma'am, this is Light Yagami's note of excuse from his father. He is severely sick and cannot attend. Everything is explained there."

The secretary nodded and gave a small smile at the young woman. "Very well, then, thank you."

The young woman nodded and then gave a crooked grin. "Now…" She walked up to the door and the secretary smiled.

"Good bye s-" The door clicked as it closed shut.

"Ma'am?" The woman asked, confused.

"Now I will have to kill you."

* * *

><p>"Perfect." Light smirked as she looked at her watch.<p>

_Lei Tenshino_

_Goes to To-Oh University in Japan at 7:56 with a note she picked up at 6:54 in an alley, untouched by everyone else._

_Takes everything in possession, house papers, etcetera, and places them in that place after picking the note up._

_Kills whoever was in the office at 7:57 and dies of a heart attack at 7:58._

Light laughed as she walked through the hallways.

Oh, the wonders of the death note.

So wonderful!

"Well, now to get to meet everyone!" Light said, smirking inwardly at her accomplishment all the way.

This was so much fun.

In the distance, Ryuk was cackling at the sight. "Well done Light, I see that you have everything under control, as usual."

* * *

><p>Light knocked, having had time to compose her cool exterior once again. She decided on a personality, collected, serious, and a bit bored.<p>

"Yes? Young lady, you should not be out here. Class has started." The teacher looked stern.

Light merely nodded.

"I coincide with your reasoning, yet I am the newest peer of this university, and I would suggest for you to help me adjust to my new curriculum."

The teacher nodded. "Of course." He opened the door and waited for Light to go in.

Finally. Well, here we go.

* * *

><p>Boring. That is the one word Light would use to describe her morning. Extremely. If it were not for her sophistication and pride, she would have fallen asleep right there.<p>

She opened the door, sighing as she plumped herself on a seat, without paying attention to her surroundings.

"Excuse me, but I rather sit alone."

Light looked at the person, who spoke, rather coldly. "I can sit wherever I wish, for there is no law against it."

"Very well." The detective placed another sugar cube on top of his little castle. Light inwardly smirked.

_You won't escape me, L, I will make you suspect I am Kira. Light Yagami is not Kira._

_Lei Tenshino is Kira._

"My name is Onpuno. Lei Onpuno." Light said simply, with a regal and velvet-like voice.

"Ryuuga. Hideki Ryuuga." He said simply, ignoring her, almost. Light smirked inwardly again, despite his lack of attention.

_I'll make you pay attention to Lei Tenshino. Very simple._

Light took out her trump card.

A newspaper.

She opened it and took a look, as if she were reading it for the first time. L kept thinking, meanwhile, of the Kira case.

_Kira. You think you'll win. But I am sure it is Light Yagami. Light Yagami is Kira. There is no doubt now. Raye Penber died while he was watching him. I would also say that the disappearance of Naomi Misora has to do with this. She may have encountered Kira himself. … I need all of the reports Penber made on the Yagami family. There is something I am missing here. What if-_

"Thank God, he died already."

L immediately looked at Light. She was reading a newspaper article, which was titled, "Kira Strikes Again, Gumino Idoko; Mass Murderer of the Deal Coil Massacre dies of a heart attack!"

Light's lips threatened to go into a smirk.

L stared at Light with an emotionless expression. However, his mind was racing with thoughts and new theories. "I assume that you are a supporter of Kira's work. Am I correct?"

Light stared at him with a cold expression. "Undeniably. He is bringing justice, something the police has failed to do."

Point for Light: L had stopped stacking sugar cubes.

"Kira is a criminal. Whoever Kira is must have a self-esteem and ego the size of the world. For if they believe that they are some type of God, they must be a hypocrite; killing the innocent just to get their own way."

Light inwardly seethed with anger.

_Who does he think he is to call me, the God of the New World, a hypocrite, and right in front of my own face? Who does he think he is to call me an egomaniac?_

Point for L: Light's lips had twisted into a small frown.

She seems bothered by the fact that Kira is seen as a criminal. This is interesting.

Light argued; her voice slightly more pitched.

"Kira actually killed criminals who took various lives, various homes and various families. The police and all of the higher-ups, they take on cases that are from the high class. Meanwhile, for the regular citizen, for the workers, their cases are tossed aside as something minor and unimportant. Just a couple of weeks ago, a little girl disappeared and was found dead. The family is still waiting up on the police and detectives to find the murderer. Aren't the police doing something wrong in ignoring?"

Now L was not changing his expression, but he was greatly affected by the speech Light had given.

_Have I done something wrong in taking on cases that only interest me? When my own kin was murdered, the murderer was found years later, when it was the first case I had taken on. … It's true._

L looked at the girl, who was staring back, with a glint of anger in her eyes.

"Even so…" L said in a calm voice. Light raised an eyebrow as L went back to stacking sugar cubes.

"…Kira should know that we shouldn't sink to the level of criminals. He could have just worked to become a part of the police and use the same argument you just made to make the police open their eyes."

Light's eyes widened slightly.

_It's true. I could have just waited… No. He just wants to manipulate me. That's it! He thinks I am Kira now! I have succeeded._

Even so, as the lunch hour ceased, and everyone went back to class…

Light was faltering.

Her plan no longer seemed as clear and important as before.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I am normally going to try to go for more than 1000 words, so you'll have plenty to read before my next update. I decided on the pairings already; just don't know if it should be shounen-ai/yaoi. Any ideas? I would be grateful.

Side note: There is a reason Light said "Onpuno" instead of "Tenshino".


End file.
